Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing systems such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. Over time, the manner in which these devices are providing information to users is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, more intuitive, and/or less obtrusive.
The trend toward miniaturization of computing hardware, peripherals, as well as of sensors, detectors, and image and audio processors, among other technologies, has helped open up a field sometimes referred to as “wearable computing.” For example, some wearable computing devices are wrist-mounted devices that can be worn like a wrist watch.
Many wearable computing devices can store and communicate data about the wearable computing device, other objects, and/or other entities, such as a wearer of the wearable computing device. Once communicated, data from the wearable computing device can in turn be stored on one or more other computing devices.